Angels
by Lianemi Banshee
Summary: Le atraía su alma herida. Le fascinaba su infinita tristeza. Le gustaba su desesperación. Y, aunque no se atrevía a decírselo con palabras, él, podía ver en su mirada, la suplica de su deseo inconfesable y reprimido. Ella le permitió entrar, para aliviar su alma herida y el acepto, pero no con una buena intención. (Fic para el reto: *Música que inspira* REBTH)


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

**La canción por la cual está pensada e inspirada este One-shot es Angels y pertenece al grupo Within Temptation.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Lo único de mi autoría, es la idea del Fic.**

* * *

**Angels**

El bar Jack's se cierra como siempre a las doce en punto. Ni una hora más, ni una hora menos…

El dueño señala, constante, su reloj de mano; indicando que se termina para todos la jornada laboral. Y ella, declina a irse, pero sabe que, por mucho que se lo pida, no le permitir quedarse más.

—Es ridículo, Cindy. ¿Por qué querrías quedarte aquí? Anda, linda, ve a casa a descansar —le dice. Y a ella no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

El motivo de su renuente actitud, radicaba en que esperaba a una persona… Lo había esperado con ansia desesperada durante toda la noche. Él, había prometido volver para la noche siguiente, pero nunca llegó. Había estado pendiente de la puerta, volteaba cada vez que está se abría, y la persona que ella esperaba, jamás apareció. ¿Por qué hacerse falsas ilusiones? Lo había conocido apenas ayer y tan solo fue una conversación de simples trivialidades, pero eso le basto para quedar atrapada en un sortilegio causado por aquel hombre tan misterioso y singular.

El momento en el que apareció por esa puerta, lo tendría grabado en su memoria para siempre…

_El hombre que daba el pronóstico del tiempo en el noticiero, ya había anunciado que por la tarde llovería. Y, por supuesto, no se equivoco. Las personas corrían para resguardarse de la lluvia, las que habían sido más precavidas en cargar con el paraguas, podían darse el lujo de transitar aún por las calles, ya fuese para seguir deambulando, o bien, con el propósito de llegar a sus hogares._

_El bar J's, fue unos de los lugares más concurridos, hasta que este, de un momento a otro se saturo. Bien podían aprovechar no solo refugiarse; si no también relajarse con un trago, olvidando por un momento los problemas cotidianos y la monotonía de sus vidas. Al dueño no le pudo dar más felicidad que ver la cantidad de clientela esa tarde. Los camareros apenas y podían cumplir y complacer las exigencias de las personas. No era la primera vez que el ambiente se tornaba bullicioso, pero por lo general, siempre gozaban de una armonía que solo se veía turbada como en estos casos. Para Cindy Lennox, era preferible trabajar hasta agotarse y de ese modo llegar a casa, dormir y olvidar todo; ignorando de ese modo la soledad reinante del departamento donde habitaba. Solo ella y siempre ella._

_Cindy se había quedado está vez atendiendo la barra, puesto que al barman le había dado una gripa tremenda, que el dueño temió que contagiara a todo el personal. La joven camarera atendía y servía, apenas poniendo atención al físico y apariencia de las personas. Toda su atención estaba centrada en solo atender. Últimamente, todo le parecía tan cotidiano y simple. La mayoría de quienes la conocían, se percataron del cambio tan radical que la mujer presentó tras su amarga experiencia en el amor, entre otras cosas que, amenazaban con arruinarle aun más la vida. _

_A pesar de que la lluvia hubiera cesado, el Bar no quedo vació en ningún momento, así como salían, entraban más personas. Al parecer, el ambiente que ofrecía el Bar les resultaba atractivo y lo suficientemente acogedor para pasar un buen rato, ya fuese solo o acompañado. _

_La puerta se abrió nuevamente, está vez, capturando la atención de Cindy. Por ella se apreciaba a un hombre ataviado con un abrigo negro, y bajo este, un traje sastre del mismo color; incluso la camisa era negra. Cindy solo podía imaginar que el motivo por el que, aquel hombre vistiera todo de negro, fuera porque vendría de un funeral, eso explicaría también las gafas de sol negras. Sintió curiosidad, y en ese momento, aquel hombre camino con paso grácil y elegante, cual felino al asecho de su presa, en dirección a la barra, capturando de este modo; las miradas de otras damas a su alrededor. Una sensación de cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la joven camarera la invadió, al tiempo que aquel desconocido, tomaba asiento en el banco que, apenas hace unos segundos se había desocupado precisamente frente a ella. Sonaba paranoico y tonto, pero la mujer, sintió muy dentro de su ser, que estaba allí expresamente por ella._

_**Sparkling angel, I believed**_

_**You are my savior in my time of need.**_

_Cindy lo contemplo con indiscreta curiosidad, y aquel hombre le dedico una media sonrisa al darse cuenta. Por supuesto, la vergüenza se apodero de ella al ser sorprendida infraganti, logrando así que desviara la mirada rápidamente y darse a sí misma una reprimenda mental._

_Aquel misterioso hombre, pidió una bebida de Vodka y la joven camarera asintió inmediatamente. Notó que miraba a su alrededor, atento al ambiente tan movido y alegre que se desarrollaba en el Bar._

— _¿No le molesta tanto ruido, Señorita? __—__dijo de pronto. La joven camarera no se sorprendió que aquel desconocido le dirigiera la palabra, a menudo, los hombres lo hacían con el propósito de conseguir más, que su número telefónico. Sin embargo, le fue un tanto incomodo; no solo por las intenciones que podría intentar tener con ella, si no que a la vez, la presencia de ese hombre le resultaba perturbadora e inquietante._

_**Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear**__**  
**__**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_

—_Estoy acostumbrada __—__dijo, sin despegar su atención de la bebida que servía._

—_Imagino que sí. Espero no me lo tome como una indiscreción, pero por curiosidad ¿cuántos años lleva trabajando aquí? __—__Cindy levanto la mirada y contemplo con que atención la observaba, decidió ignorar eso y, por un momento, estuvo tentada a pedirle que -de una manera educada, por supuesto- se abstuviera de hablarle, pero extrañamente; decidió compartir ese dato con él._

—_7 años __—__dijo, mientras le ponía la bebida frente a él. _

— _¿7 años? No le creo. Luce muy joven para ese tiempo trabajando aquí __—__la mujer se permitió sonreír. Ciertamente, solían fallar cuando de adivinar su edad se trataba. Ese privilegio se lo debía a la apariencia jovial que poseía._

— _¿De verdad? Entonces, según usted ¿qué edad parece que tengo? __—__se suponía que no hablaría más de la cuenta, pero por curiosidad, quiso saber a dónde llevaría la conversación. El hombre dio un trago a su Vodka y se llevó una mano enguantada al mentón, recargando ambos codos sobre la barra._

— _¿24? 25, tal vez. No creo que tenga más __—__un hombre no muy a lo lejos de ellos, soltó una risotada que llamo la atención tanto de ellos, como de la clientela en general, pero inmediatamente volvieron a poner su mirada el uno al otro._

—_No. Tengo exactamente 28 __—__dijo Cindy un tanto divertida, al ver la manera en la que el desconocido se sorprendió y arqueaba una ceja._

—_No le creo __—__replico, mientras le daba otro trago a su bebida. Cindy no perdió detalle a cada movimiento o ademán con el que el hombre se movía y hacía. Por lo que apreciaba, parecía ser una persona de mundo. Eso explicaría la elegancia y el porte que tenía, dando alusión a un rico empresario o magnate, tal como los que salían en las fotografías de periódicos y revistas._

—_Pero es verdad __—__inquirió, para después mirar, discretamente donde se hallaba su jefe, quien en esos momentos iba en dirección a la bodega. No quería imaginar lo que diría, si la sorprendía platicando, en vez de estar trabajando. Aunque curiosamente, nadie solicitaba su servicio en ese momento__—.__ Bueno, ahora lo justo es que yo sepa su edad ¿no?_

_El extraño de gafas oscuras, pidió a la camarera que le sirviera un poco más de Vodka y está asintió inmediatamente a la petición._

—_Es lo justo. Pero ahora, es su turno para adivinar la mía __—__el tono de sus palabras sonaron en una especie de reto, que ella estaba dispuesta a tomar. Era extraño, pero la joven camarera comenzaba a sentirse en confianza con él; en una que no había sentido jamás con ningún cliente, por más que este fuera frecuente y tuviera cierta amistad con ella, aunque últimamente, se limitaba a solo servir y no conocer más a nadie. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se hallaba hablando con un desconocido; con el cual, se estaba permitiendo romper la regla que había aplicado a su vida. _

— _¿30? 35, tal vez. No creo que tenga más __—__el extraño centró su mirada en la bebida y volvió a sonreír. Al parecer le había causado gracia que usara sus mismas palabras._

—_No, se ha equivocado… Ojala hubiéramos apostado, eso lo hubiera hecho más interesante, ¿no cree? __—__Cindy sintió un escalofrío al escuchar salir esas palabras de aquella voz tan seductora y varonil. Era como si quisiera que las interpretara como una invitación a jugar algo arriesgado y prohibido. _

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more**__**  
**__**No remorse cause I still remember…**__**  
**__**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

— _¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cuántos tiene?_

—_He vivido tanto tiempo, que me es difícil precisar mi edad __—__el hombre comenzó a ladear el vaso, y el liquido comenzó a danzar de un lado a otro. La joven camarera se mostro perpleja por unos instantes. Obviamente, aquel desconocido bromeaba con ella, ¿verdad?_

— _¿Se está burlando de mí? __—__Cindy se cruzo de brazos mientras se fingía ofendida._

—_En absoluto. Le estoy diciendo la verdad __—__aquel tipo que había reído tan escandalosamente hace unos momentos, volvió hacerlo. Las personas a su alrededor, solo podían atinar a que ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, al punto de comenzar a desvariar y hablar solo._

—_Eso es trampa, lo que pasa es que no me quiere decir su edad __—__el extraño de gafas negras comenzó a reír, y aquella risa, le pareció a Cindy una extraña sinfonía que le endulzo el oído. Muy diferente y que distaba enormemente a la escandalosa y vulgar del hombre aquel que se encontraba ya totalmente ebrio._

—_Si no me equivoco, y en verdad tiene 28… __Imagino que entonces, usted ya debe contar con esposo e hijos. Siendo tan bonita, no dudo que le lluevan los pretendientes y uno ha tenido la suerte de que le haya dado el sí __—__Cindy bajo la mirada y suspiro, sintiendo una oleada de melancolía y frustración. En otro momento se hubiera sentido halagada y adulada por haberle dicho que era bonita, pero ese hombre frente a ella, cuyo nombre aún desconocía; había tocado una herida todavía abierta, que aun le dolía después del tiempo transcurrido. La joven camarera, se torturaba y culpaba con pensamientos de que tal vez; su matrimonio había fracasado por su culpa. _

_Lo miro, indecisa a que responder, en cuanto a él, al parecer lo había percibido y rápidamente intento disculparse; pero la muchacha interrumpió a tiempo sus palabras._

—_Divorciada… y afortunadamente no hubo hijos __—__no es que a ella no le hubiera gustado convertirse en madre, pero lo más razonable para la joven camarera, era que esto había sido lo mejor. Ella mejor que nadie, sabía lo amargo que era convivir en un matrimonio disuelto._

—_Comprendo __—__su seño se frunció ligeramente y se llevo la bebida a los labios, para después darle un trago a este. El silenció se hizo presente, y con ello, la incomodidad para la joven camarera. A continuación, el hombre misterioso llevó una mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando la billetera, y eso para ella solo podía significar dos cosas… pagaría y se marcharía._

_Y tú no quieres que lo haga, Cindy._

_Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, con la que no podía estar más de acuerdo. _

— _¿Y usted? Comprometido, casado, divorciado… dejado, tal vez __—__se atrevió a bromear la muchacha, logrando así, que aquel hombre metiera de nueva cuenta la billetera en su saco. Y nuevamente, la sonrisa del desconocido adorno sus delgados labios, y a ella no pudo más que fascinarle. Le parecía que tras esa sonrisa encantadora y traviesa, había miles de secretos, que deseosa escucharía en susurros a su oído. Deseosa de ser cómplice de secretos que, seguramente, guardaba con recelo._

—_Ninguna de las que ha dicho. He estado solo toda mi vida __—__por un momento, la mujer de cabellos rubios no le creyó. Un hombre como él, seguro que tenía bastantes mujeres a sus pies; aunque por un lado, si era una persona libre… entonces ella podría… Cindy se dio un golpe mental. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ella había decidido cerrarle la puerta para siempre al amor. Tenía un inmenso miedo de volver a fracasar y salir lastimada nuevamente. Pero ¿y si esto era una señal? ¿Una señal de que debía continuar y dejar el pasado atrás? _

_**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.**__**  
**__**You showed me dreams, I wished they turned into real.**_

_Decidió arriesgarse, y pensó, que si la Cindy Lennox de hace una par de horas, viera a la de de esos momentos; no le cabría duda que se escandalizaría, pegando tremendo grito al cielo. Aunque la asalto cierto temor, pues prácticamente, él, estaba enterándose más de su vida, que ella de la de él. ¿Estaría bien eso? Tenía que recordar que era un perfecto desconocido con el que hablaba. Pero, ¿ya qué más daba? ¿Qué más podía perder? Entonces, decidió olvidar los prejuicios que la limitaban y el pasado de una vida tan poco afortunada…_

_Continuaron conversando, de todo un poco. A pesar de que, Cindy seguía sin conocer mucho de él y continuaba siendo un enigma. Sin embargo, su sola presencia, la hacía sentirse liberada, segura, pero sobre todo, con ganas de realizar una nueva vida. Le pareció increíble como aquel, perfecto desconocido, en tan solo unos momentos y unas cuantas palabras; comenzaba afectarle y hacerle ver de otra manera la vida. Lo más curioso era que no le parecía una persona común y corriente. Había algo, algo en él que la cautivaba, algo que difícilmente podía explicar… Como si se hallara frente a un ser sobrenatural, que con tan solo mirarla, tras aquellas gafas oscuras, sentía una caricia que aliviaba su alma dañada._

_El reloj marcaba exactamente las once y media. El Bar, por fin se encontraba casi vacío. El hombre misterioso, se levanto del banco y acomodo un poco su abrigo. Cindy lo miró con atención e inmediatamente su corazón se acelero. Era claro que ya se marcharía y repentinamente se sintió vacía. Se pregunto si no había alguna manera de detenerlo. Pedirle que no se fuera, pero sonaba muy inapropiado y atrevido. Aunque el peor temor la invadió, cuando se pregunto si lo volvería a ver… Por lo menos, eso era algo podía permitirse saber, así que, de una manera sutil se lo preguntaría. Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar como lo haría, la respuesta llego a ella, cuando aquel hombre la miró con su encantadora sonrisa y las palabras anheladas; surgieron de sus finos labios._

—_Me encantaría volverte a ver mañana, Cindy. ¿Crees que sea posible?_

— _¿Cómo? Si, si, por supuesto __—__sus mejillas se tiñeron en un carmín, que la hizo revivir sus días de adolescente enamorada e ingenua, que acababa de obtener su primera cita. Solo esperaba, no haber sonado muy desesperada en sus palabras. Pero de nuevo la asalto una duda__—__. Espere un momento, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Yo aún no se lo he dicho._

—_Eso es muy fácil, resulta que soy adivino __—__entonces, su mirada se poso en la pequeña placa de identificación que la camarera de cabellos rubios portaba en su uniforme. _

—_Pero claro, que tonta soy __—__y Cindy comenzó a reír, sintiéndose una completa boba . El desconocido extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella; logrando así, transmitirle una sensación indescriptible. El cuerpo le tembló y sus sentidos se entorpecieron con el contacto, a pesar de que, no sentía su piel plenamente, debido a que sus manos eran protegidas con los guantes negros._

_Poco después, el hombre cruzo la puerta por la que unas horas atrás hubo entrado. La joven camarera no despego su mirada de él, admirando el andar tan elegante con el que se movía, hasta que se perdió de su vista, al mismo tiempo en que se alarmaba y caía en la cuenta que se había ido sin conocer su nombre. _

_**You broke the promise and made me realize…**__**  
**__**It was all just a lie.**_

Y hoy, se supone que se lo iba a preguntar…

—Pero no llego. Me mintió —soltó aquellas palabras con infinita amargura. Sabía que no tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, pero le torturaba saber que quizás, no volvería a verlo.

.

Lo espera, y lo sabe. Sabe que su alma, clama por verlo de nuevo.

Lo desea, y lo sabe. Sabe que su cuerpo, pide a gritos ser poseído, amado y admirado de nuevo.

Lo anhela, y lo sabe. Sabe que ha encendido en su frágil corazón, una chispa de esperanza que podría nuevamente encontrar el amor.

Pero quería provocarla, y que su deseo por él, sea tan ferviente que enloqueciera, porque le faltaba su presencia, que con tan solo una noche; se había vuelto indispensable a su existencia.

La calle por la que andaba, le revelaba cuanta miseria se respiraba allí. Un grupo de indigentes, buscando calor debido a la fría humedad que había dejado la lluvia, nuevamente. La prostituta, queriéndolo llevar a un motel de cuarta y recibir una buena paga, mientras le hablaba con palabras que al más decente y mojigato haría que se persignara. El grupo de jóvenes maleantes, buscando una víctima a la cual robar. Por supuesto pusieron su mirada en él, pero algo les advertía que no debían meterse con él. El mendigo, la mujer llorosa, y el drogadicto, solo eran unas de las cuantas calamidades que se apreciaban allí… Y era aburrido, aburrido siempre mirar lo mismo. La vida de las personas comenzar y terminar. Unos, nacidos con suerte, y otros no tanto. El mismo ciclo una y otra vez… Hasta que la vio a ella, y, de todas las almas mortales, le pareció la única interesante.

Cindy Lennox era especial y suya la iba hacer.

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**__**  
**__**Your dark intentions, your feelings for me**_

Parecía que la vida, había decidido no ser amable con ella. Mirando un poco a su pasado, le había maravillado cuan maltratada tenía su frágil e inocente alma. Se regocijaba encontrarse con alguien que prometía dar un giro interesante a su inmortal vida. Desde un principio de su infancia, con un hogar desequilibrado, roto y disfuncional. Una adolescencia llevada de la mano por el abandono total y su lucha por sobrevivir. Cuando se convirtió en una mujer madura, la suerte le sonrió un poco, y, conoció a un hombre que le ofreció todo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre no fue muy fiel a sus palabras, y termino terriblemente lastimada.

Su alma solitaria, era lo que necesitaba, pero no para aliviar su dolor. Lo que a Cindy Lennox le esperaba junto a él, era mucho peor, para su propia satisfacción.

Decidió no demorarse más, después de todo, también era grande su ansia por ella.

**.**

La joven Camarera, ya se hallaba fuera del Bar. Tanto su jefe como compañeros de trabajo ya se habían marchado; en cambio ella, se sintió incapaz de moverse de allí.

—Un poco más. Seguro algo hizo que se retrasara —se recargo contra la cortina de la puerta, mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca. Se estaba portando como una chiquilla necia, abandonando todo razonamiento a los peligros que se exponía; y además, estaba ese gran detalle, de que no lo conocía aquel hombre. Estaba claro que su encanto la había hechizado y se estaba dejando llevar por una locura, fabricada por su necesidad y tristeza. Nada le aseguraba que iba llegar, y, si lo hacía, ella no podía saber si tenía buenas intenciones. Y como si una bofetada, su propia inconsciencia le hubiera dado, miró a su alrededor. A penas unas cuantas personas transitaban por allí. En cualquier momento, la soledad se haría presente… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Esa no era ella, así que, decidió ponerse en marcha rumbo a su hogar.

Tan solo dio unos cuantos pasos, pues una voz tras su espalda, logro que se detuviera… Era él, y su corazón se acelero. Se dio media vuelta y lo miró. Aquel desconocido se acerco poco a poco a ella, con aquel aire de grandeza y magnificencia.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto —dijo, y a Cindy se le disiparon las advertencias de su cabeza con tan solo tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

—No importa —dijo, nerviosa, tratando de suprimir la oleada de emoción que la invadió en ese momento. ¿Qué se supone que seguía ahora? La respuesta llego, cuando aquel ser le tomo el rostro entre sus manos y clavo su mirada en ella. Cindy tembló, sintiéndose sumisa y sin voluntad.

_**Fallen angel, tell me why**__**  
**__**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**__**  
**_

Allí estaba, todo ese dolor y miedo en sus ojos mientras los miraba. La agonía de su alma, que se transformaba en una falsa ilusión, reflejándolo a él como su salvador. Pobre de ella y su errada esperanza. Si tan solo supiera, que el dolor solo crecería aun más…

Unió sus labios con los de ella, saboreando así; el llanto, desolación, frustración y su resentimiento de su alma en pena. Y el sabor le fascino. Sin duda, no se había equivocado en escogerla a ella. Cindy por su parte, saboreaba el elixir embriagador y se extasiaba con el sabor de los labios de aquel ser, que aunque le era difícil de descifrar, le era algo exótico y sin igual.

A simple vista, parecían dos amantes entregados a satisfacer un deseo prohibido, pero la verdad, estaba lejos de ser eso.

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more**__**  
**__**No remorse cause I still remember…**__**  
**__**The smile when you tore me apart.**__**  
**_

El enigmático ser, se separo lentamente de Cindy. Ella lo miro, inundada por la conmoción y deseosa de que volviera a reclamar sus labios en otro sofocante beso. Que incluso los torturara hasta que le hiciera daño, pero entonces, algo advirtió en ella. Su mirada no era la misma. En su semblante se mostraba una frialdad que le helo la sangre, y por supuesto, le atemorizo. Algo no estaba bien, y lo comprobó, cuando tras sus gafas oscuras, sus ojos refulgieron como dos brazas de fuego de un deseo insano.

¡No era humano! ¡¿Un demonio?!

Cindy retrocedió unos pasos. El pánico y el terror se apoderaron de todo su ser, sin permitirle articular palabras. Si antes deseaba saber su nombre, ahora prefería no saberlo.

Se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que aquel ser, tan solo ocultaba su naturaleza verdadera, con la fachada de un hombre que no era. Ese ser, era el mismísimo rostro de la perversión. Falsamente engalanado, en un disfraz en el que ciegamente cayó. Y entonces, sus pensamientos solo pudieron procesar una cosa; y esa era huir.

Retrocedió aun más y dio media vuelta para realizar su cometido, pero un fuerte agarre, aprisionando su muñeca se lo impidió, logrando así, que volviera su vista hacía él. Cuando lo miró a su rostro, sus labios eran enmarcados por una sonrisa encantadora, aquella que le dedico varias veces; sin embargo, está no le gusto. Estaba claro que se burlaba de ella e inútilmente y sin éxito, trato de zafarse, así como el grito de auxilio era en vano, pues las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta.

El extraño ser la atrajo con delicadeza hacía él y Cindy quedo apoyada contra su cuerpo, mientras sentía como su delgada y fina cintura era aprisionada y su cabeza se inclinaba para susurrarle, dulcemente al oído.

—Demasiado tarde. Eres mía ahora.

_**You took my heart, deceived me right from the start.**__**  
**__**You showed me dreams, I wished they turned into real.**_

_**You broke the promise and made me realize…**__**  
**__**It was all just a lie.**_


End file.
